Blaze In My heart
by Ohmylouis
Summary: Bella happends to be the only girl firefighter in forks and has a thing for Edward but will edward see too late good story former bully meet again , bad at summaries R&R
1. Chapter 1

I just thought this would be a nice story to write after reading about a Fic that was inspiring and a much needed bubble bath LOL

Summary:Edward Cullen is the cocky Firefighter loves the rush of being a hero but what happens when old Friend Bella joins the boys . Bella Swan was always in the spotlight as Daddys girl or Innocent daughter of chief swan but what they dont know is that this girl has a thing for rush and joining the Fire team is the way to get it. Ego and Fire meet and its on .

Hope you enjoy kisses

BPov

*Beep Beep* *Beep Be-*

"Bella wakey wakey " Ofcourse this had to be the vioces of one my roommates Alice

"What the hell Alice let me sleep " I moaned as I rolled over to my pillow only to realize it was the wrong side landing on my arse with a *thump*

"Thats what you get for being cranky now cmon Jasper and Emmett will be here soon to pick you up for your fist shift as the only girl firefighter in Forks" she chirped as she glugged her Coffee

Me , Alice and Rosalie decided to get a apartment together once I finished training and college big mistake though I love the company. Today was the day My first day on the job turned out my shifts were also with longtime friends and boyfriends to my roommates, Jasper , Emmett they were like my big brothers . Emmett was Alice's older brother and Rosalies bf . Jasper was Rosalies twin Brother and Alices bf . Then there was Edward he was Alice's twin brother ,this would be the first time in 6 years that I would see him unlike the others He never kept in touch and the only one that doesnt know Im joining . FUN

"Im up Im up" I looked over to my clock 6:15 my shift didnt start till 8:30

"Alice why am I up so early " She looked at me and smiled mischieviously with evil glint in her eye

"Silly so Edward will look at you he doesnt like what he wants and cant have" she skipped into the bathroom and cameout with a bucketful of makeup that would a model to shame . I snorted in highschool Edward could have any girl he wanted hell, he did the denali sisters are proof enough.

"Alice I doubt that when we go onto the fire that edward is going to be staring at me through my mask" I said looking at the shiz she had in her arms as if she just boiled my puppies.

"Whatever Bells let me enjoy this you'll have them falling left and right "

"Fine but keep it natarual and I pick the clothes"

"But-"

"Alice"

"Deal"

After 2hours and 15 minutes of tourture I had a natraul glow with with some tasteful lipgloss and soft natraul looking romantic curls sporting my mortocycle skinny jeans paramore top and my black converse to be honest I looked pretty damn good

*Ding-Dong*

"In here guys" alice yells as jasper and emmett shuffle in the door

"BELLA" I was scooped up flinged around like a rag doll

"cant...bre-...ath" I managed to gasp

"Emmett you big oaf put her down" rose snapped as she walked in

"Sorry Babe ,SOrry Bella" he said

"Hey Bella' jasper said in his southern drawl

"Hey Jasper ,ready to go " I said as I slipped on my chucks

"yup" he said as we walked out to Emmetts Jeep

As we got in Emmett started to play with the radio stations until he got the right one . As we pulled up I got nervous this would the first time meeting the team and...Edward

"Jasper what if they dont like me" I said as I hoped out the jeep only to stumble forward to be caught by Emmett

"Steady Bells and they will like you" he said

"ok Emmett lets go introduce the new member of forks fire team" jasper commented walking in the door and looked at the guys then me as I was meat wow a total of 15

"Hi im Mike so which one here is the lucky bastard who is your boyfriend " he had chubby cheeks and boyish looks with blonde hair

"Down mike and stop drooling " Emmett said witha stern vioce

"GUYS I WANT EVERYBODY IN THE MEETING ROOM NOW" Jasper yelled

As everybody walked in the room I had the feeling I was being watched I looked up to see those familare piercing green eyes I blushed and looked down . Edward

"OK now that everybody here why dont I let you introduce yourself Bells" Emmett said when he was infront with me and Jasper started to laugh as I started to blush furiously

"thanks emmett for putting her on the spot go ahead " jasper whispered I nodded

"OK umm Hello im Bella Swan daughter of Chief Swan " I said

"What are you doing here then Angel" one of the guys known as Paul said then winked at me followed by wolf whitsles

" Settle down" the all to familare vioce said then he looked back at me and nodded for me to continue

"um how do I say this Emmett help" I pleaded

"Guys Bella here is the new member of the team ,me and jasper had been talking about she is Billy Blacks Replacement" everybody looked shocked or confused

"But shes a girl" mike responded

"No shit Ive been one for the last 23 years of life" my vioce dripping with sarcasm that got a few chuckles

"She cant do nothing look at her she's fragile she cant replace billy I dont care who her dad is I dont like it " Edward said with furious black eyes as he met mine

"You think Charlie got me this job I havent seen charlie in 6 years what makes you think Im gonna make him get me a job I went through everything you guys did to get here and survived now Im sure as hell not gonna let "GQ" over here tell what he likes and doesnt ,this is life not burger king suck it up " I sneered he looked taken but regained as he heard chuckles . Emmett and Jasper look like they were to double over in laughter at the nickname

"What did you call me ?" he said in stern vioce

"You know "GQ" the magazine with the sexy as fuck male models thats what you remind me of anyway Emmett , Jasper Im gonna call rose and alice be back in a few" Everybody just looked at me with wide eyes did I just call Edward "sexy as fuck" oh well I shrugged at the looks

"Bella quick question did you just say "sexy as fuck" to describe that" jasper said with qoutation marks as he pointed to Edward that got a few snickers still staring at me they looked dumbstruck

"Well duh jasper im not lesbian no offense I know you caught me with Alice once after one to many shots but that happened once" I said as I winked at Jasper everyone gulped

"Um bella but you never even said someone was cute" He asked I looked at emmett

"Hello do you not see him " I said as I walked over to Edward I pulled him down a little "He has peircing green eyes bronze crazy fuck me hair that look like he had the best lay of his life and I mean look at his body and you do not want me to get started on his arse now excuse me " I said as I walked out of the room and pulled out my phone and speed dialed rose and alice

"Bella ?" alice and rose stated

"Help" I whispered into the phone

"Im on my way what happened " alice said I could here the her porshe roar to life

So I retold them everything that happened from the "GQ" to describing him and I could here was laughter and laughter

"Okay were here come outside " she said while the fits of giggles

I walked outside to see them bearing coffee and bagels

"Oh my god Bella I cannot beleive you said that go girl" rose said giggling

"Yeah Bella its like you almost wanted to fuck him right there " alice said giggling to and I began to laugh as well only as we walked in still laughing everyone was still in the meeting room and that started more laughter that we all fell to floor everyone looked as If we grown a second head

"Ok ok Enough eyefucking Edward, Bella you have work to do" the three of us looked at eachother and burst out laughing again

"Few ok ok thats it wow I needed laugh" I said looking over to rose she nodded

"Bye girls " we said together we hugged and I walked back to the meeting room and picked up my bag everyones eyes on me I turned around ''

"what do I have something on my face" I asked they shook there head no

"We are just shocked thats it " sam uley said

"Of what the fact im a girl, passed training or the fact I eye fucked edward " I asked as I put my hands on my hips

"Look I just want respect from you on this team and not t bring drama" I looked at him shocked

"Fine I wont talk at all just to let you know I keep my promises ask Jasper and Emmett they know me very well I cant believe I work witha bunch of sexist and To believe I gave up as chief firefighter in Port Angelesto come back here" I said tears in my eyes Jasper and Emmett groaned

"Then why dont you just go back we dont need you here" tears started to spill I wiped them clearly away

"Why did you say that" Emmett yelled to sam

"Because charlie has 7 months to live but fine if thats what you want Ill leave forks tell my dad I loved him" I hugged jasper and emmett

"Bye Jazz em Ill see you guys at the funeral tell alice and rose Im sorry " I walked out and ran to my truck as soon as I started the car I got out and rode out the driveway only to collide with another truck but everything went slow motion tires sqeualed glass shatered air bags popped and I could hear the guys yelling my name pain shooting in my side I could smell blood and lots of it . I felt something trickle down my forhead.

"Bella" everyone yelled

"Help" I managed to whisper only to be wrapped in darkness everything went black I was floating in my meadow grass around me if this was death it was peaceful

PLEASE REVIEW everytime you review a unicorn gets its wings dont deny a unicorns wings do it review


	2. Chapter 2

Hello cherie's im back thanks for adding my story here goes nothing kisses babes

BPOV

Ahhh I feel like crap ouch What the hell. I feel like I got hit by a truck oh the irony . I can feel blood trickle down my forhead and with my training a sprained wrist

"Bella!" I could hear the guys yell

"what the hell do you want " I said sarcasticl

"Are you ok"emmett wheezed

"and why I have a cut on my forehead and sprained wrist nothing special I have to go pack and say goodbye to my dad excuse me" I started to unbuckle my belt and tried to move when someone pinned me down and carried me

'

"Let me go nono" I started to punch someone's shoulder

"God where you always this stubborn" Edward said

"You learn to love it now put me down" He pulled me on his shoulder I started to punch his butt it was fun and nice to look

"Thank you" Edward said

"What?" I said

"You spoke outloud you said I had a nice ass and it was firm" I gasped I said that outloud shit

"Crap I said that aloud " I started to blush still upsidedown

"bella bella " The rest of the team yelled when I still upside staring at edward's arse

"Ahhh what the hell do you want " I said as edward sat me down aww wheres my nice view I but thats when I started to smell the blood oh god

"bella I called my dad are you ok" Emmett said

"Why hell do you care" I grumbled

"Bella we do care now shut up do you want anything" Jasper said giving Sam the stink eye

"When is gonna be here because when this is done Im gonna get drunk off my ass and I mean sparkles the stripper part 2 drunk remember the camera" I said They began to laugh

"Part 2 wasnt part 1 last week " Emmett told me and jasper the rest of the team were confused

"You see I cant hold my liqour so I ended up stripping big mistake " The guys went wide eye

"Good to know I'll deffinetly bring some drinks" Edward said god was he cocky

"I see edward still a dick shocker" I said the crew laugh

"I see your still a bitch" Edward said

"And proud of it baby" I said

"Bella im so sorry this all my fault I shouldnt open my mouthits just billys family" Sam

"Its cool dont worry I might be a firefighter but I am a huge klutz bout time this happened"I said

"Uh welcome to the team " sam said

" You guys still want me on the team" I said tears in my eyes

"ofcourse where glad to have you " I heard sam said but edward muttered "except me" I narrowed my eyes and threw my shoe at him he lookedup pissed as it hit his shoulder

"Yeah you shut up" I said

"Crazy bitch" he said

"I have been called worst" I said

"Shocker are you always this bitter what hell happened " he said

"I met you in highschool" I said everyone went silent

"What I never met you in Highschool" he said shocked everybody looking at me

"I blame you for wanting to kill myself every fricking day when I jumped off that cliff I told everyone oh just for the rush but I did it to get away from you and the rest of your group Im still shocked you dont remeber me let me give you a hint" I sneered at him I took of my shirt and showed him the sccratches on my waist

"Nerdella?" he asked emmett was pissed off

"Your the one who did this to her she wanted to die because of you" he said

"Hello edward " I said waving at him again

"I-I-III-..." He said then the alarm started ringing we all ran to suit up and jumped on the truck this is gonna be a long day

HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER IM DEALING WITH WRITERS BLOCK THIS WEEK GUYS BUT THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME CHERIE'S FLASHBACK UP NEXT PLEASE REVIEW EVERYTIME YOU REVIW AN ANGEL GETS ITS WINGS


	3. Chapter 3

Hello cheries im back once again lolz cool right so yea love the comment so here it goes

BPOV

As we all got suited up and in the truck I couldnt help but get transported back into a flashback.

*Flashback*

Being the cheifs daughter doesnt get all the quirks you think it would . I was bullied by the populars ,highschool was my living hell but even hell has to have an angel and that angel was Edward fucking Cullen with his girlfriend Tanya Denali and there friends Jessicca,Ben,Tyler, Mike. It was a normal day in forks boring as hell while the final bell rang I began walking to my locker when I got tripped by nonother than Tanya I looked up see edward just stare at me with pity and disgust as I began to get up jessicca shoved me back down. Having glasses and braces sorta puts you out there to be a magnent.

" Where do you think your going nerdella" Jessicca sneered

"home" I stuttered

"Nuh uh were going to have fun " Thats when Tanya pulled out a knife I mean who gives a highschooler a knife cmon

"What no no tanya dont" Edward said in pity

"I will now shutup" She hissed Edward looked away as Tanya made her way to me Jessicca started to sit on me as Tanya sliced my back once she was done she left me there to be found my Emmett and alice in a pool of my tears mumbling why

End of Flashback

I got pulled out of my trance when the truck pulled up to the scene It was a simple colonial house that was set up in flames you could here the mother scream with pleas for her chilldren.

"How are going in" I asked Jasper while we put on our oxygen masks on

"You in the back with emmett and paul while I go with the rest ' I nodded and ran to Emmett while paul knocked down the door. I could hear emmett run to the crying mother and get her out while paul began to calm the flames . The heat was so unbarable you could feel the flames lick you skin I was get out as Jasper said when I heard crys for mommy I began to run up the stairs while the crew yelled for me to get back. I could see A little girl hunched in the corner holding her stuffed bunny

"mommy mommy" She cried she looked about 3

"Hey you can come with me is that ok " She nodded I took of my oxygen and put it on the littles girls face knowing that the floor was about to give out I began to sprint when one of the pillars fell infront of the door I could everybody yell outfront As I sprinted to back door going through the obstacles I knew my oxygen was running . I began to kick the back door until it burst open I could see the crew waiting for me to come out infront but they didnt expect me to run out the back yelling

" I need an amubalance now " I yelled holding the girl covered in ash

"ON MY WAY" One of the EMT said as I handed over the girl I trugded back to my emt as she cleaned my cuts and checked my blood pressure

"You did good swan on the little girl" I nodded at sam

"Bella how did you get the little girl without crashing" Edward asked panicked

"Im lighter" I said smugly as Got up I thanked the emt and walked over to the little girl who was getting checked out

"Hey are ok hun" I asked the little girl she nodded sucking her thumb I handed her the bunny she was holding before she dropped it

"Thankyou " She whispered and looked over my shoulder I looked back and the was Edward breathtaking as ever smiling next to paul looking at us I looked back to the little girl

" You thinks hes cute " She asked me

"Which one" I asked dumbly

"Green eyes" I finally got it

"I uh um uh..." I stutterd how do you answer this little girl

" Well do you" I looked to see edward standing next to me

" Lets go find your mommy" She nodded while grabbing my hand I stuck my tounge out to him

"Mature bella " He yelled

"Thanks" While giving her mother and the little girl some time

I quickly thought back to one of my times with renee before she died , she would come and give me lemonade and ask me about my day at school we would just talk and talk about nothing free as day . I began to feel tears well up in my eyes in my eyes I dont care how old I am I needed my mommy.I felt a hand on my shoulder and Literally jumped out my skin I looked back to see a worried Edward

"Hey you ok " he asked I nodded

" You know your a terrible liar " He said

" Yea I know " I wiped one of my traitor tears

" what's wrong " he asked I cant beleive I was about to spill my guts to Edward

"I miss my mother she died when I was 13 thats when you need a mother" I cried he looked like he just shit his pants when I cried but he snapped out of it and pulled me into his lap rubbing my back to be honest I loved the way I fit in his arms like I was made by them . I felt something poke me in his lap I giggled a little he looked down at me when he finally got what I was giggling about I used the cheesiest line I could say.

"Is that a pen or are just happy to see me " I said mocking him

"Edward jr calm the hell down " He whispered to his lap I couldnt help but laugh at that

"wow you have no control" I laughed but then went serious when I remebered

"I wanted to say I was sorry about Tanya I should of done but I couldnt" He whispered

"Why Edward everyday I had to realize that I was in love with the guy that made my life a living hell and there was nothing that could of stopped that" I whispered then I realized did I just say that I was in love with him , he noticed my slip-up too

"You were in love with me all that freaking time" I nodded confused at his tone

"Whats wrong you were with Tanya " I asked dumbly he looked at me as If I had said the would was gonna end tomorow

"I didnt want to be with Tanya I had to be with Tanya she was family friend and If I broke up with her she would tell my seceret damn bitch" He sneered

" What seceret was so important that you had to watch me suffer" I said incredusly

"I was in love with you too , the fact I was adopted because my parents wanted to have a girl and I knew if I dumped her for you she would do much worse" He whispered I stood up abruptedly I was furious

"You watched the "love of your life" seek death every fucking day deal with the guy she loved was with a bitch are you serious you did it to protect me whenever they would torment me that it was your way of protecting everytime I would see you stick your tounge down your throat and maul her infront of everyone was because of me" I was walking away from him when I felt him wrap a hand around my wrist

"You dont understand without me Tanya would of done her worst" He said his face was twisted in pain

"Let go of me Edward" I said codly

"no I already lost you once let me make it up for you" He said smugly

"Your a cocky bastard you know that" god what was I gonna do with him

HEY THANKS FOR HAVING THE TIME OF REVIEWING FOR ME CHERIE'S YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I WRITE SO PLEASE LEAVE ME ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY ALL THE CREDIT WILL GO TO YOU 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Cherie's back for another chapter sorry if slow school just started so yeah leave your love for me ...and the story

BPOV

After getting back to the station the guys and I went back to doing stuff as if nothing ever happened just .relaxing?

*TAP*TAP*TAP*

"What do you want" I muttered from behind my torn copy of wurthering heights

"Nothing" Edward smirked as he got an answer from me .ass.

"Ok" I replied in a clipped tone as I went back to reading but oh no He just had to start the niose all over again

"WHAT" I whispered yelled he flinched back at my tone

"Go to dinner with me please" He asked me in a hush hush tone why I dont know

"OK" I said he looked taken back obviously expecting a fight

"What" he asked

"I said I would love to go t-" I was interupted by a whine but oh hell

"EDDIEKINS" Tanya yelled as she walked this time I noticed how close me and Edward where. I was practicly in his lap

"What the hell" I yelled as I jumped back

"What is this" Tanya yelled "and who are you" she pointed her pedicured nails at me

"Tanya what are you doing here" Edward looke furious maybe because he got caught

"I should go " I mumbeld as I stood up

"NO" Edward yelled Tanya crossed her arms I looked back

"I think she should leave " Tanya said

"You should go ' I said

"And who are the firetramp" she snorted wow thats a newone

"No im Harry Blacks replacement the new firefighter also known as Bella Swan" I said I clearly had changed scince highschool a few more curves a few inches taller aand no more braces or glasses she was jealous she was jealous hahahaha nananana booboo Bella swan won bitch

"Bella? as in nerdella" Tanya sneered

"Flesh and blood bitch" I said snarky the rest of the crew got into the room by the time to catch my reply earning fistbumps and oooo's

"What did you call me" wow dumb she replied

"I didnt stutter so Im gonna go so yea emmet jasper Im gonna go get hammerd duces" I replied and began to walk when I felt a tug on my waist and looked back to see Tanya

"Why are cheating on me Edward with her" Tanya whined

"Tanya we broke up...3 months ago" He snarled I dont know but I burst out laughing and fell to the floor holding my stomagch

"Shut up nerdella " tanya replied by grabbing my wrist thinking it would hurt me she looked scared because I didnt scream in pain

"Nononononono Tanya you see im not the same girl I have 3 black belts and a belt in whip your white ass so suggest you let go" I snarled everyone look taken back at my reply she let go

"But eddiekins-" she said

"Its Edward" I said

"whatever eddie I thought we were taking a break " she replied witha whore pout parting her legs with her arms on her hips

"Disgusting it smells like fish close your legs" I replied Edward laughed and so did the rest of the crew

"shut up you probaly dont know how to get going" She said I laughed and looked at Edward then tanya then back again oh really

"Oh really" I said I walked over to edward and pulled him down for a searing kissmaking him moan as i pushed him back I put a smug grrin on tanyas face

"You were saying" I replied

"Wow tramp" She replied

"Really I only did it once atleast Im still tight" I said earning chokes and gasps

"Look Edward I hope your happy with your new girlfriend" She whined as stomped off but I had a feeling she will be back

"And to get hammerd once again" I waved bye and grabbed my bag while I waited for Emmett and jasper I walked over to the cabinet of the firehouse finding some vodka really need some orange juice but oh well I took a gulp straight from the bottle burning my throat but in a good way when the bottle got snatched away by furious Edward fire burning in his eyes as if I torched his volvo I felt shocks as he touched my fingers

"Stop it" he said

"fine keep that I have more at home" I said

"please bella" He replied through gritted teeth I raised a brow and snatched the bottle back taking a gulp

"Why should I " He took the bottle back and pulled me in to a kiss lighting a fire in the pit of stomagch I could curl my toes of the warmth he licked my bottom lip with the tip of his tounge for entrance as his tounge massaged mine exciting a moan from both of us .

"Now about that date" He asked amused

"Sure yea yea we need to talk" I said


End file.
